


Never Say

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji honestly feels that Shikamaru is in absolutely no position to gloat, but apparently not even major injury can stop a genius from pointing out when he's right. Sadly, Neji is not quite big enough a person to let him get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge taken from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 16 - "I told you so."

Neji stepped into Shikamaru's house, barely keeping the presence of mind to toe off his shoes. It was ridiculous, the near-panic clawing at his breastbone, but a voice screamed at him to check on the younger man _now._ Ino and Chōji had both told him Shikamaru was going to be fine, and he'd passed Yoshino-san on the way here. She hadn't looked relaxed, per se, but she'd told him she was hopeful his recovery would be smooth. It wasn't like he could be worse than when he'd been in hospital, but still anxiety lingered. An untamed, unreasonable beast.

 

As such, there was no need to worry, he told himself as he entered into Shikamaru's bedroom. The curtains were drawn closed, leaving the room dark despite the fact it was only just barely four in the afternoon. Neji's eyes took a moment to adjust, but it was easy enough to spot the lump on Shikamaru's large bed. For a moment Neji didn't move, just watched the rise and fall of Shikamaru's chest, until, to Neji's mild surprise, the other spoke.

 

“Gonna actually come in and sit, or do you prefer the door way?” Shikamaru's voice was tight and raspy, not the usual smooth drawl. Neji offered a wry grin he didn't feel, not certain Shikamaru could see. The last time he'd seen Shikamaru, there had been no talking at all. Every step forward was a good one, he supposed.

 

“You don't have a chair,” he pointed out, even as he stepped forward.

 

Shikamaru – his eyes glinting in the dark – pat the bed beside him before he reached over with a grunt and turned on the table side lamp. Neji didn't flinch at the flood of light, even as he settle carefully on the far side of the bed. Shikamaru was dressed in plain, warm clothing several sizes too large and bulging on the right side. His face on the same side was a mess of bruises, many molting green-yellow already. Shikamaru's eyes stayed locked on his, tired and his usual sharp intelligence blunted by pain medications.

 

Neji's heart ached just thinking about it. He supposed, everyone else had gotten used to seeing Shikamaru awake again.

 

“Good birthday present, huh?” he said, offering Neji a grin. Neji watched the pull of a mostly-healed lip cut. It didn't seem to bother Shikamaru, and the smile had a sloppy edge to it that confirmed he was still on strong medication. “Good thing I don't believe in omens or I'd be worried about making it to twenty four in tact.” Neji scoffed, leaning over to press a brief kiss to Shikamaru's cheek, ignoring the stupid sentimentality of the act.

 

“Do not be ridiculous, Nara,” Neji said, “your birthday isn't for another five days. You have time to turn it around.” Shikamaru gave a soft chuckle, stopping with a groan. “And do not strain yourself.”

 

“That is extremely contradictory advice Hyūga,” he said, eyes slipping shut. “Make up your mind.” Neji hummed, letting his head fall back against the wall. Shikamaru didn't push, just wriggled slightly so he could lean on Neji. Neji didn't dare try and dislodge or dissuade him.

 

For a while that's all they did, settled against one another, just enjoying the quiet. Had they not been touching, Neji could have even assumed, after a few minutes, Shikamaru had fallen asleep. As it was he could feel the other's breathing, too tight and uneven to be asleep.

 

“How was your mission?” he asked after what must have been a quarter hour passed. Neji sighed.

 

“Interesting in all the wrong ways,” he said, not bothering to mention he'd run _three_ missions since the one Shikamaru was thinking of. They were all the same, more or less. “But routine. Got in, got out.” He looked over to his lover, sensing the arched brow. Just as he suspected, Shikamaru was giving him that _look_ that said, 'really now?'.

 

“Don't like your new squad?”

 

“The captain is a Hagane, she is very agreeable,” he said, “and we have a Yamanaka, likewise agreeable. My other two team mates are...childish.”

 

Shikamaru gave a little snicker, and Neji allowed a smile even if the amusement was at his expense. His team mates had been offended by his behaviour, not realizing it was rooted in the near loss of...whatever Shikamaru was. A dear, dear friend at the very least.

 

“I bet you played Lieutenant Ice-cube the whole damn week,” he said. Neji snorted this time, letting the fact Shikamaru was finally well enough to _joke_ ease some of his tension.

 

“There is only one other man on the squad. He asked if he should start bringing a bucket lest I spontaneously melt,” Neji said, recalling his red headed team mate's remark with more clarity than he afforded most of the things the man said. It was like being in an ANBU squad with Kiba, only without Akamaru to make up for it.

 

Shikamaru gave him a fond smile that hinted further at the narcotics ranging in his blood stream, and Neji forced himself to smile back. Gods above he hated seeing the other hurt. “You played ice cube,” Shikamaru teased, even as his eyes closed and he rested his head on his shoulder. “”S okay though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mmm. I still love you.”

 

Anything Neji had been expecting, and witty rejoinder or gentle tease he might have thought up fled his mind. Love? His mind circled around the word, trying to process it and completely failing. Love.

 

Shikamaru for his part was in no position to realize the distress he had caused his partner, and kept his eyes closed. Neji struggled to think of something to say – a way to deflect – and to not jump up and run away. Shikamaru was high as a kite right now. He didn't know what he was saying.

 

“Neji?”

 

“Yes?” Neji practically jumped when the other spoke, and Shikamaru looked at him with one dark eye, “are you okay?”

 

“Yup. Too drugged to feel anything,” he said, “'s long as I don't move. Or breathe too much. I was just gonna say I don't usually gloat but, I told you so.”

 

Neji blinked. “What?”

 

Another smile curved Shikamaru's lips, “I told you my week was gonna be worse than yours. I was definitely right. _All_ my weeks have been worse.” For a moment Neji didn't say anything before he gave into impulse and pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's brow.

 

“You are ridiculous. And you're burning up.”

 

“Am not,” Shikamaru said. “Don't tell anyone. They'll fuss.”

 

“As they should,” Neji said standing, the phantom of an uncomfortable waiting room chairs pressing into his spine, the too calm _crash cart to OR 2 immediately_ which woke him from his fitful sleeps suddenly clanging in his ears again. But he kept calm, on the outside. “I suspect fevers are a one-way ticket back to the hospital for you at the moment.” The wounded glare Shikamaru shot him said _yes, yes it is._

 

“This week sucks,” Shikamaru muttered as Neji stood and headed to the corner where a wheelchair was folded up.

 

“Well you did tell me,” Neji said. “Looks like your genius didn't fail you this time.”

 

Somehow, some way, Shikamaru found the strength to throw a pillow at him, and in the name of sportsmanship Neji didn't dodge.

 

“Meanie.”

 

“I could be meaner,” he said, rolling the chair toward Shikamaru. Shikamaru eyed it like a man eyeing a rabid bear.

 

“I don't like it. I'm a jōnin. I can walk.”

 

“Not when someone punched half your rib cage out,” Neji argued. Shikamaru's pout deepened, a hint of genuine melancholy touching it. Neji sighed, sitting gingerly next to the younger man. “I know you said it hurts to move, but I really can't let you stay home with a fever.”

 

“It hurts,” Shikamaru said, a hint of a whine in his voice, “a lot.” He turned his head away. “'M tired.” Neji sighed, resting his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

 

“It'll be okay,” he said, standing, “let's go. You can do it.” Shikamaru glared, lower lip still pushed out.

 

“Says who?”

 

Neji offered a small smile, “me. And as you know, I am never wrong.” Shikamaru shot him a dubious look, but it did manage to get him to cooperate. For certain values of the word. Once Shikamaru was in the wheelchair and wrapped in a blanket – despite protests – Neji smiled. “See? I told you so.”

 

Shikamaru just sulked and Neji laughed with relief more than anything, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You don't have to say anything. I love you anyway.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reusing major injuries in my fics? U betcha. Also this whole ~fluff~ thing is very circumspect in this particular fill I AM SORRY. I will have to write the fic about when he first gets injured though because it is very fraught with drama and plus it'll give me a chance to write something other than these two losers. *whistles*


End file.
